1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to network equipments and methods for establishing networks, and more particularly to a router and a method for configuring internet protocol (IP) addresses of the router.
2. Description of Related Art
A router is a device that connects two different network segments together. A network segment is a portion of a computer network where every device communicates with each other using the same physical layer. Occasionally, a network segment refers to a subnetwork.
Usually, a router may have one wide area network (WAN) port and at least one local area network (LAN) port. The WAN port of the router is an Ethernet port that is wired to its counterpart port on a cable or DSL modem. The LAN port of the router accommodates wired Ethernet computers, or printers, for example.
A modem is a device that enables a computer to transmit information over, for example, telephone or cable lines. Computer information is stored digitally, whereas information transmitted over telephone lines is transmitted in the form of analog waves. The modem converts between these two forms.
If multiple computers around the home or office want to be networked together to share the Internet connection via telephone or cable lines, the multiple computers need to be connected to a modem linked to the Internet via a router. In addition to the connection, internet protocol (IP) addresses of the router and the modem need to be configured correctly. That is, the IP address of a LAN port of the modem must be in the same network segment with the IP address of a WAN port of the router and in different network segments with the IP address of a LAN port of the router.
At present, a common used method of configuring the IP addresses of the router and the modem is manual, which is troublesome and time wasting.